


Eccentric

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fictogemino
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan fictogemino lama buatanku.Mengandung Readers Insert.Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.Eccentric (c) Natsume Rokunami





	1. Sepuhan Rembulan Dalam Gereja

**Author's Note:**

> Fictogemino adalah fik kembar yang bisa dibaca dari atas atau dari bawah. Kalian bisa membaca fict ini dari paragraf atas sampai paragraf bawah atau sebaliknya.

_Eksentrik._

  Sebuah keanehan di mata orang awam, dianggap sebagai suatu penyakit jiwa.

  "Aku tahu, bahwa aku adalah seorang eksentrik ekstrem yang terasing," gumam Akashi Seijuurou. Air mata Akashi, membasahi kerapuhan batin.

  _"Kau gila! Tak waras! Mati saja sana! Eksentrik sialan!"_

_"Seleramu aneh, kau normal?"_

_"Menjauh dari kami! Kau kotor! Aneh! Menjijikan!"_

_"Orang berotak miring takkan diterima di sini."_

  Semua cerca demi cerca ia terima, semua perlakuan buruk ia dapat, dan semua sumpah serapah ia dengar, Akashi ingin memotong telinganya agar semua cercaan mereka terblokir. Atau lebih baik, mati.

  Akashi diperlakukan bagaikan sampah, hanya karena selera Akashi serta kebiasaan-kebiasaan tiap hari dianggap sebagai orang gila. Tak waras.

  "Tuhan, kalau engkau mendengarkanku, maka aku ingin hidup sebagaimana orang normal merasakan," Akashi melipat jemari kedua tangannya di depan dada, menangis memohon di bawah sepuhan sinar rembulan masuk melewati kaca gereja.

  Akashi tak pernah meminta dijadikan eksentrik.

  Akashi tak pernah berharap dijadikan sebagai seorang yang _**istimewa**_.

  Akashi tak pernah mau menerima ini semua.

 _"Tuhan takkan pernah absen mengawasi umatnya, berdoalah agar kau mendapatkan cahaya," [name] yang selalu respek pada Akashi berkata seraya tersenyum simpul._ [Name] berkata padanya pada satu kesempatan.

  "Tuhan, aku tak pernah menginginkan [name] mati di tanganku sendiri, aku tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi," Akashi memohon-mohon, membiarkan air mata terus mengalir lancar.

  [Full name], kekasih Akashi Seijuurou sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang mau menemani Akashi, mati di tangan Akashi yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk minggu lalu.

  Akashi menangis frustasi, tak kuasa menahan beban yang diterimanya tiap hari. Suara tangis Akashi terdengar pilu, memecahkan keheningan dalam gereja tua terkucilkan dari wilayah khalayak umum.

  Akashi sangat yakin bahwa ia normal meskipun eksentrik. Tapi kejadian-kejadian yang telah terlewati sama sekali di luar kuasa Akashi. Akashi tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, entah apa yang ada di dalam diri Akashi. Akashi sendiri tak mengerti.

  Akashi telah membunuh kedua  orang tuanya saat ia masih berumur 9 tahun dan ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

  Akashi telah menjadikan keenam sahabatnya sendiri sebagai bahan penelitian hingga membuat mereka mati demi tesisnya di fakultas kedokteran dan ia sendiri tak sadar.

  Akashi mengutarakan opini-opini ekstrem di depan banyak orang sewaktu pelatihan kepada junior-junior di fakultas kedokteran hingga dicap orang gila dan ia sendiri tak paham mengapa.

  Apa yang telah dilalui Akashi, semua merupakan kesalahan dan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadari, semua terjadi begitu saja.

  Akashi Seijuurou terlihat bodoh karena tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Walaupun orang lain sudah mengatakan Akashi sebagai eksentrik ekstrem, tapi Akashi tetap tak bisa mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi seorang yang aneh.

  Akashi terus khusyuk berdoa dan berlutut di bawah-Nya yang diam tak merespon Akashi. Tak peduli bahwa sudah tiga hari ia bersembunyi di gereja dan berlutut berdoa, Akashi tetap terus berdoa hingga Sang Pencipta memberikan respon.

  Akashi tak tahu.

  Akashi tak mengerti.

  Akashi tak paham.

  Akashi ingin mengetahui lebih dalam _sesuatu_ yang terus hinggap dalam dirinya.

  _Sesuatu_ yang dianggap tak normal oleh khalayak umum, membuat Akashi terasing.

  _Eksentrik._


	2. Sampan Yang Berbeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Eksentrik
> 
> Happy Reading!

_Akashi Seijuurou, berada di sungai mengalir berombak minim yang terasing._

  Sungai yang mengalir itulah, membuat Akashi Seijuurou terhanyut entah sampai mana.

  Bimbang dalam aliran tak ada kepastian dari pertanyaan yang tersemat di kepala. Akashi terus merasakan kebingungan.

  Akashi tak memilih untuk menjadi seorang eksentrik. Ini alamiah, semua terjadi bagaikan sungai yang mengalir. Akashi tahu bahwa ia langka dan unik, termasuk sisi eksentriknya yang menghanyutkan sampan tempat ia menumpang ke sungai yang berbeda dari kawan-kawan.

  _Apakah aku salah menjadi seorang yang aneh dan langka? Bila aku menyukai hal secara tidak wajar, apakah itu sepenuhnya kesalahanku? Apakah aku adalah pihak yang satu-satunya disalahkan khalayak?_

  Semua teman-temannya bungkam, tak ada yang menjawab kebingungan Akashi, semua memandang Akashi dengan jeri. Akashi lelah, mengapa selalu saja seperti ini? Mereka menjauh setelah tahu bahwa Akashi memiliki kepribadian ganda dan obsesi yang tinggi pada orang tersayang. Tapi tak tahukah mereka bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Akashi?

  Akashi mempunyai banyak kebiasaan-kebiasaan dan selera yang aneh hingga dicap orang lain sebagai eksentrik. Akashi diasingkan, didorong sampannya menuju ke sungai yang berbeda entah kapan bermuara. Akashi merasa bingung, mengapa dirinya diasingkan sementara ia dan mereka semua sama saja derajatnya? Mereka semua manusia, Akashi manusia. Apa lagi yang membedakan? Hanya karena eksentrik, Akashi diasingkan begitu saja? Akashi selalu dibingungkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengendap di kepala, menciptakan karat di otak yang semula masih segar.

  "Tak bisakah aku berada di sungai yang sama dengan mereka? Atau satu sampan dengan mereka? Mendayung sampai muara?" gumam Akashi seraya mendayung sampan.

  Hening, sunyi. Jelas, hanya ada Akashi di sungai tersebut. Tak ada yang menjawab kebingungan Akashi, bahkan Sang Pencipta tak mengarahkan sampan Akashi secara otomatis menuju sungai tempat teman-teman Akashi berada. Akashi menghela napas.

  "Apakah salah bila aku menjadi satu-satunya berbeda?!" Akashi berteriak, suaranya menggema.

  Rasanya hampa sekali, sungai yang menjemukan. Pita suara Akashi selalu ingin memecahkan keheningan dengan teriakannya.

  _Aku tersiksa, aku merasa kosong, aku muak dengan sungaiku yang hampa berair hambar_. Akashi membatin.

  Akashi mendayung sampan, mengarungi sungai berombak minim, dengan sampannya yang berlayar sendiri tanpa ada sampan teman menemani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words yang didapat: 343 words
> 
> Mind to Review?


	3. Berdansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Kutukan
> 
> Happy Reading!

_Ayo berdansa, dansa akan membuatmu riang!_

_Tak peduli apa kata orang, mari terus berdansa. Biarkan bulan tertawa-tawa di atas ubun-ubunmu, curahkan saja rasa senangmu. Berdansa adalah cara yang terbaik._

  "Ahahahaha," Momoi Satsuki terus menari.

  _Mari berdansa. Goyangkan pinggulmu ke kiri dan ke kanan. Langkahkan kakimu sesuai irama. Gemulaikan tanganmu mengikuti musik indah._

  "Ahahahahaha ...," Momoi Satsuki terus menari di atas besi datar panas dengan tangan dan kaki dengan sendirinya bergerak, "ahahahaha!"

  Mengkhianati apa kata Dewa Anggur untuk tidak memberi makan Cerberus dengan anggur, Momoi Satsuki mendapatkan balasan seumur hidup.

  "Ahahahaha," Momoi Satsuki berputar, menari di atas lempeng besi panas.

  Tak peduli bahwa bulan tertawa-tawa di atas ubun-ubunnya, Momoi terus berdansa.

  **_Berdansa bersama penderitaan abadi._**

_Ayo, mari berdansa. Hiburlah mereka yang menyaksikan. Suguhi mereka dengan segelas darah kakimu. Berserah dirilah pada mereka yang berkuasa. Mari terus berdansa._

  "Ahahahaha ...," Momoi Satsuki menjadi hiburan, "ahahahaha!"

  Lenggokkan badan mengikuti musik pilihan, terampil memberikan jejak merah pada panggung tari.

  _Momoi Satsuki adalah penari terbaik. Tentu kalian juga bisa._

  Momoi Satsuki terus berdansa, namun kematian tak cukup terampil melenggokkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama. Namun tersamarkan akan keindahan Momoi Satsuki.  
    
  Raihlah keasyikan dari berdansa.

  _Ayo berdansa, bergembiralah!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words yang didapat: 156 words
> 
> Mind to Review?


	4. Torehkan Sayat Pada Sayap Malaikat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Luka
> 
> Warning: Ada unsur ekhem implisit di sini.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Sayatan pada sayap malaikat takkan mudah sirna

  Pisau dosa mengoyak sayap sang malaikat suci untuk terbang mengisi angkasa dengan cahaya keindahan. Sayatan itu menciptakan luka-luka pada setiap lapisan kulit.

  "Kita sudah berada jauh di atas awan, [name]. Jatuh akan terasa menyakitkan," Kuroko tertawa lirih. Memandangi luka-luka goresan merah di wajah [name] berkat ulahnya beberapa saat lalu karena terlalu keras [name] memberontak. Namun sampai sekarang upaya tersebut masih dilakukan [name] dengan cara mencakar punggung Kuroko.

  "Aah," Kuroko Tetsuya meringis pedih, meneteskan air mata, merasa tak peduli bahwa air matanya membuat panas luka pada wajah [name] di bawahnya. [Name] terus menuntut kebebasan, minta dilepas.

  Kuroko takkan pernah ... takkan pernah melepas [name] yang terlalu berarti untuknya. Sekali pun menciptakan luka-luka baru, Kuroko tetap takkan peduli dan terus menuruti ego diri.

  "Tetsuya ... biarkan aku lepas," [name] menangis lirih. Suaranya tersendat seperti burung tercekik saat Kuroko mencumbu dalam dirinya, membiarkan cairan berasa besi bercampur dengan saliva mereka berdua.

  Apapun itu, persetan bagi Kuroko. 10 tahun ia menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan sayap [name] sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kuroko. Takkan Kuroko biarkan [name] terbang mendekati pria lain selain dirinya.

  "Aku ... akan mengisimu dengan cinta," sorot mata terluka Kuroko menancap dalam pada manik mata tersiksa [full name]. Kuroko memeluk [name] dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa cinta tak terhingga pada [name]. Memasuki [name] lebih dalam, mengisi [name] penuh-penuh dan membuang unsur lain yang tak perlu. Biarkan Kuroko melumuri kedua tangannya dengan dosa demi mencapai keinginan yang bertahun-tahun ditahan.

   [Name] terus memberikan penolakan, ia takkan membelokkan takdir. [Name] sudah berganti marga menjadi 'Akashi', [name] terlanjur memberikan hati pada suaminya. Kalau memang [name] terlahir untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou, maka [name] takkan mencurangi takdir.

_Ini ... sepihak._

  "Berilah apapun yang kau miliki, berikan semuanya padaku," tangan gemetar Kuroko mengelus puncak kepala [name] yang lembab berkeringat, terus mendorong masuk dirinya, mengisi [name] dengan cinta sebagai pengganti kekosongan dalam diri [name].

  "Aku tak mau memberi jantungku padamu, Tetsuya. Aku bisa mati," lirih [name]. Hati telah ia berikan, maka tinggal jantung yang tersisa. Demi apapun, ini aset berharga [name] dalam riwayat hidup.

  Kuroko gemetar bukan karena dinginnya suhu malam itu, namun karena kekecewaan dan perasaan membuncah. Kuroko tak mau ... [full name] miliknya sedari awal.

  "Berikanlah aku jantungmu, biarkan aku merasakan debar jantungmu tiap aku berada di dekatmu," lirih Kuroko, namun ia sungguh merasa hancur karena [name] menggelengkan kepala.

  "Aku telah memberikan hatiku pada Seijuurou, yang tersisa hanyalah jantungku," bisik [name].

  Mati dan kosong, karena itu hanyalah sampah akan lebih baik dibuang saja. Atau diisi oleh sesuatu yang baru.

  Pisau dosa Kuroko Tetsuya telah mengoyak sayap [full name] hingga wanita itu jatuh merapuh ke permukaan tanah. Semua sudah terlambat, [name] merasa mati.

  "Tetsuya ... "

  "Tenanglah, jangan terlalu keras melawan. Kita telah jauh berada di atas awan."

  Sayat yang ditorehkan pada sayap malaikat terlalu menganga, dan tak mudah untuk sembuh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words yang didapat: 467 words
> 
> Saudara dari part ini adalah part "Perintah".
> 
> Mind to Review?


	5. Perintah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Luka 
> 
> Warning: Ada unsur ekhem implisit di sini
> 
> Happy Reading!

_Perintah adalah luka_.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang yang senang memerintah [full name], tanpa memedulikan sebab-akibat yang didapat. Tak peduli apa yang sebenarnya dihasilkan dari _perintah_ tersebut.

"Katakanlah terus, katakan sampai kau mati ... " Akashi tersenyum pedih, memandang [name] dengan luka sanubari, menghantam penuh akal cerdasnya. Akashi terus memberikan perintah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuurou," lirih [name].

"Lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Lagi," Akashi terkekeh bahagia seraya mata terus meneteskan likuid bening, menutup mata sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya.

"Aku ...," [name] menggigit bibir bawahnya getir, "mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuurou."

Tetesan air mata Akashi membasahi wajah [name] yang sudah lembab sejak mereka memulai permainan.

"Teruskan, [name]. Lakukan sesuai _perintahku_ , tak peduli kau suka atau tidak."

[Name] menangis lirih, otot wajahnya sudah lelah untuk menangis, mempertahankan ekspresi tersakiti untuk membuat iba Akashi.

_Akashi Seijuurou takkan membiarkan ini terus terjadi._

_Mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan [full name], Akashi sama sekali tak menerimanya._

_Akashi takkan membiarkan hal yang dibencinya terjadi di balik 'semak'._

"Aku teramat ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, tanpa kekurangan apapun, tanpa cacat, seluruhnya dikemas hanya untukku," Akashi terkekeh getir. Ibu jari Akashi bergerak, menutup kelopak mata kanan [name] penuh sayang.

"Seijuurou ...." [name] melirih, rasa berdosa menghinggapi hati. [Name] sama sekali tak menginginkan ini terjadi, namun pada kenyataannya Akashi mengetahui ... _pengkhianatannya._

[Full name] merasa sangat berdosa karena sudah terkecoh ajakan pergi dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

[Name] menangis lirih, bibir bergetar, melirihkan gumaman tak jelas seperti sedang kedinginan. Namun sayang ... _tak bisa meluruhkan kekerasan hati Akashi._

[Full name] adalah seorang yang tak bisa menjaga hatinya sendiri, _ia berkhianat, bersembunyi bersama lelaki lain yang merupakan musuh dalam selimut Akashi Seijuurou_.

_Pengkhianatan adalah luka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words yang didapat: 280 words
> 
> Saudara part ini adalah part "Torehkan Sayat Pada Sayap Malaikat".
> 
> Mind to Review?


	6. Kakak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Obsesi
> 
> Request by Alice Dreamland
> 
> Warning: ini dark romance 
> 
> Happy Reading!

"Aku bukan kakaknya."

 Akashi terus menggumamkan kata-kata, menggambarkan kerisauan hati. Akan tak jadi masalah bila hati memilih gadis yang benar, namun Akashi harus menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan bahwa sang adik kesayangan menyandang status di hatinya _lebih_ dari sekadar seorang _adik kandung_.

  Kedua dengkul dilipat, Akashi duduk di atas ubin berminyak akibat suhu ruangan. Mata Akashi bergulir ke kiri dan ke kanan, awas akan kehadiran orang lain memergoki dirinya yang sedang bergalau ria.

  Mata Akashi meredup, bibir tersenyum samar, hampir tak terlihat. Rambut berantakan akibat jarang bersisir, kemeja putih polos yang dikenakan Akashi menampakkan lekuk-lekuk mengganggu, mengesankan penampilan tak rapi, celana panjang hitam yang digulung pada ujungnya, penampilan Akashi kini tak begitu sedap dipandang mata.

  "Aku bukan kakaknya."

  "Aku bukan kakaknya."

  "Aku bukan kakaknya."

  Akashi merasa hina pada dirinya sendiri, mencintai adik kandung perempuan lebih dari yang dibayangkan khalayak. Ini terlarang.

  Akashi Seijuurou mencintai Akashi [name] sebagai pria pada wanita.

  Ruangan dapur remang-remang itu hampir gelap sepenuhnya kalau saja angin bertiup dari ventilasi udara kecil dekat kompor berada meniup api dalam lampu petromaks sampai mati. Akashi benci setiap angin bertiup, menembus celah ventilasi. Angin seakan mengejek Akashi yang hanya dapat menahan beban batin di ruang remang-remang seperti seonggok makhluk menyedihkan.

  Akashi terkekeh lirih ditengah mulut sibuk menggumamkan kalimat yang sama, kedua tangan memeluk kedua lutut rapat-rapat.

  "Aku bukan kakaknya."

  "Aku bukan kakaknya."

  "Aku bukan kakaknya."

  Adiknya yang selalu manis dan sempurna di matanya, yang selalu ingin ia jaga seorang saja, kini tumbuh lebih besar menjadi seorang wanita yang ingin ia miliki seorang saja. Akashi merasa dirinya bukan seorang kakak untuk [name].

  Telinga Akashi menangkap hiruk pikuk di luar dinding rumah, menembus hingga terdengar olehnya yang sedang memojok di sudut ruangan. Suara adiknya yang sedang membuat boneka jerami baru bersama teman-temannya untuk dipajang ke tengah-tengah persawahan. Mereka terdengar gembira ditengah mengerjakan boneka jerami. Bagaimanapun juga di mata orang lain, Akashi [name] tetap sama dan tak berubah sama sekali. Meskipun usia bertambah, namun dia tetap adik Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu.

  Api dalam lampu petromaks bergoyang akibat belaian angin, sejenak ruangan gelap sementara. Akashi menggeram.

  Akashi, demi apapun, selalu benci gelap.

  Akashi berdiri, berjalan cepat menuju lampu petromaks digantung. Akashi menuangkan spiritus pada mangkuk penampung di bawah kaus lampu petromaks. Akashi menyentikkan geretan dan menyulut spiritus di dalam lampu petromaks itu, kemudian Akashi menunggu beberapa saat sampai spiritus itu membakar kaus lampu untuk menjadikan minyak tanah di dalam selang-selangnya berubah menjadi gas. Tak lama kemudian Akashi memompa lampu petromaks itu, mendesakkan udara ke dalam lampu petromaks. Ruangan kembali terang, Akashi kembali tenang. Akashi kembali ke tempat semula.

  Akashi selalu benci keadaan di mana ruangan mendadak gelap seketika. Kegelapan seakan-akan menelannya dalam rasa menjadi seorang pecundang karena tak kuasa mengutarakan perasaannya pada wanita yang ia puja.

  Di ruangan dapur remang-remang itulah, Akashi meringkuk di pojok ruangan berkerak lumut pada dindingnya, bergalau ria di sana tanpa mampu ikut serta akan suasana ceria dan hangat di luar rumah bersama adiknya. Dinding rumah selalu menjadi pemisah. Cahaya dan kegelapan takkan pernah bisa bersatu, semua sudah ditempatkan oleh-Nya pada tempat yang seharusnya.

  Akashi takkan mampu untuk mewujudkan satu keinginan ini, ia memilih berfantasi ria bahwa [name] adalah miliknya seorang sampai kenyang di pojokan ruangan dapur bersuhu lembab.

  Akashi Seijuurou mencintai adik perempuannya sendiri, yang memiliki hubungan darah kental dengan Akashi, yang selalu memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan 'kakak Sei'.

  Akashi selalu ingin memiliki Akashi [name] seorang diri, tak kurang apa-apa, bila lebih pun tak masalah. Tapi semua keinginan tersebut hanya bisa dinikmati dalam imajinasi sendiri.

  Akashi terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali tanpa bosan, mencoba bangun untuk menghadapi kenyataan namun kenyataan lain berkata sebaliknya, Akashi Seijuurou tak bisa melepas eksistensi [name] dari benak.

  "Aku bukan kakaknya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words yang didapat: 619 words
> 
> Mind to Review?


	7. Manekin Rusak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Seni
> 
> Happy Reading!

  Manekin itu telah rusak.

  Barang yang sama sekali tak ada gunanya lagi, hendaklah dibuang saja.

  Tapi kenapa tak dibuang oleh pemiliknya? Siapakah pemiliknya? Bukankah sudah tak ada gunanya lagi?

  Manekin rusak sewarna pucat dengan mayat, berdiri di depan etalase sebuah butik tua di pinggir jantung perkotaan, menatap dingin siapa pun yang memandangnya. Manekin itu sudah tak memiliki lengan kiri, bentuk wajahnya pun sudah terkikis.

  Manekin rusak...

  Manekin yang sudah rusak, buat apa berada di sana?

  Siapakah pemilikmu?

  Siapa?

  Siapa?

  Siapa?

  Siapa?

  Wahai manekin, tak ada satu orang pun sudi menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi mungkin engkau hendaklah ingin menjawab pertanyaanku: siapa pemilikmu?

 Manekin itu pucat, rautnya seperti sedang berduka, atmosfir di sekitarnya menyimpan nada elegi, ada kotak pandora tersimpan di dalam dada manekin. Tapi tetap saja aku tak tahu siapa pemilik manekin.

Aku ingin membawa pulang manekin tersebut, tapi saat aku bawa pulang, Mama tiba-tiba menangis tak menentu dan Papa membanting barang ke segala penjuru. Mereka mengatakan untuk jangan lagi membawa manekin itu ke rumah, Papa dan Mama meminta aku untuk segera mengembalikan manekin tersebut ke tempatnya. Papa dan Mama tak hentinya menatap ngeri wajah manekin yang sebesar denganku itu.

  Aku tak tahu harus membawa manekin tersebut ke mana selain butik tua tadi, tapi aku suka manekin ini. Aku ingin manekin ini.

  Tapi banyak yang tak menyukai manekin kesukaanku ini, mereka membiarkan manekin itu tetap di etalase butik tua itu. Manekin ini tak ada yang punya kah? Sayang sekali manekin ini dibiarkan begitu saja, akan lebih baik disimpan dan dirawat baik-baik.

  Aku tahu manekin ini cantik sekali pada awalnya. Meskipun sudah diselimuti debu dan banyak yang sudah terkikis, kecantikannya tetap tampak di sana. Porselen indah yang dipahat begitu rapi dan penuh cinta, yang membuatnya pasti cinta sekali pada manekin ini. Karena dibuat oleh cinta, aku pun ikut menyukai manekin ini hanya dalam sekali pandang. Manekin yang sangat cantik.

  Hingga kini aku selalu betah berdiri di depan butik ini demi memandangi wajah cantik manekin rusak ini. Menakjubkan, bukan? Rusak, tapi tetap cantik.

  Ini karya seni yang sangat indah. Sayangnya manekin ini berada dalam butik tua ini, bisa jadi pemiliknya adalah pemilik butik itu, bukan? Tapi ke mana pemilik butik ini?

  Aku kecewa sekali, manekin kesayanganku dibiarkan begitu saja. Membuatnya sangatlah susah dan menguras tenaga, kautahu? Aku menyebutnya seni yang sangat indah dan keindahannya tetap tertinggal meskipun sudah digerogoti usia.

  Pembuat manekin ini pasti orang yang sangatlah lihai dalam bidangnya. Ya, itulah aku. Aku yang membuat manekin ini sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku sudah berumur 34 tahun dan cintaku tetap absolut tertinggal di dalam manekin itu.

 Manekin cantik, sayangnya rusak.

 Manekin dari manusia sungguhan.

 Manekin manusia.

  Aku membuat kekasihku abadi dalam sebuah manekin, dan kujual ke butik ini 10 tahun yang lalu agar ia dipuja banyak orang karena kecantikannya dan agar dipakaikan busana bagus setiap harinya. Bagus, bukan?

 Mataku terkadang turun ke plat nama yang diembos pada pijakan manekin manusia utuh itu, dan aku selalu tersenyum melihatnya.

  _**[Full name] (cr) Akashi Seijuurou**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words yang didapat: 460 words
> 
> Mind to Review?

**Author's Note:**

> Words yang didapat: 487 words
> 
> Mind to Review?


End file.
